The 86th Hunger Games
by revbev353
Summary: Enter your character in these hunger games! Will be regularly updated! District 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

I know this has been done so many times but I want to make a Hunger Games story. This winner will be chosen at random so send in your characters now!

Name:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Friends/Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

**Optional: **

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

THANKS SO MUCH! ADD CHARACTERS! I will update soon

_May the odd be ever in your favour..._


	2. ListNot final! Want guysages!

**Thank you so much for submitting characters. I really loved all the characters BUT I can only choose one for each. Guys are necessary, please add age too!**

District 1:

Male: David Hart

Female: (loved both characters but...) Genieve "Genie" Connors

District 2:

Male: OPEN

Female: Essa Murbast

District 3:

Male: OPEN

Female: Renna Hargent

District 4:

Male: OPEN

Female: Thalassa Lake

District 5:

Male: OPEN

Female: Kira Harrison

District 6:

Male: Open

Female: Velvet Fay

District 7:

Male: OPEN

Female: Jacqueline Vansen

District 8:

Male: OPEN

Female: Serenity Kistling

District 9:

Male: OPEN

Female: Keply Opalia

District 10:

Male: OPEN

Female: Willow Ulher (sorry not livestock )

District 11:

Male: OPEN

Female: Nora Kine

District 12:

Male: OPEN

Female: Sarabella Bennett

**THANKS! And sorry if your tribute wasn't chosen! Please add some guys! And BTW please add their ages!**


	3. 7 places left! LAST CHANCE!

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUBMITTING! NEED GUYS! AND THEIR AGES!**

District 1:

Male: David Hart

Female: (loved both characters but...) Genieve "Genie" Connors

District 2:

Male: Easton Cahors

Female: Essa Murbast

District 3:

Male: OPEN

Female: Renna Hargent

District 4:

Male: Billa Scarlet

Female: Thalassa Lake

District 5:

Male: OPEN

Female: Kira Harrison

District 6:

Male: Open

Female: Velvet Fay

District 7:

Male: OPEN

Female: Jacqueline Vansen

District 8:

Male: Terry Mohair

Female: Serenity Kistling

District 9:

Male: OPEN

Female: Keply Opalia

District 10:

Male: OPEN

Female: Willow Ulher (sorry not livestock)

District 11:

Male: Zohar Xever

Female: Nora Kine

District 12:

Male: OPEN

Female: Sarabella Bennett

**THANKS!**

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_


	4. 5 places left! :O

**Thanks soooooo much! I only need..1...2.. 5 more guys!**

District 1:

Male: David Hart

Female: (loved both characters but...) Genieve "Genie" Connors

District 2:

Male: Easton Cahors

Female: Essa Murbast

District 3:

Male: OPEN

Female: Renna Hargent

District 4:

Male: Billa Scarlet

Female: Thalassa Lake

District 5:

Male: OPEN

Female: Kira Harrison

District 6:

Male: Open

Female: Velvet Fay

District 7:

Male: Taylor Evangeline

Female: Jacqueline Vansen

District 8:

Male: Terry Mohair

Female: Serenity Kistling

District 9:

Male: OPEN

Female: Keply Opalia

District 10:

Male: OPEN

Female: Willow Ulher (sorry not livestock)

District 11:

Male: Zohar Xever

Female: Nora Kine

District 12:

Male: Benji (Ben) Tyme

Female: Sarabella Bennett

**THANKS!**

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_


	5. 2 places left :

**Thanks a heap! **** If you want I can make those characters 2 last characters, and they can die in the bloodbath. (People who asked to die can **** ) Please review and tell me if I should...**

District 1:

Male: David Hart

Female: (loved both characters but...) Genieve "Genie" Connors

District 2:

Male: Easton Cahors

Female: Essa Murbast

District 3:

Male: OPEN

Female: Renna Hargent

District 4:

Male: Billa Scarlet

Female: Thalassa Lake

District 5:

Male: Tiran Mitel

Female: Kira Harrison

District 6:

Male: Open

Female: Velvet Fay

District 7:

Male: Taylor Evangeline

Female: Jacqueline Vansen

District 8:

Male: Terry Mohair

Female: Serenity Kistling

District 9:

Male: Mion Rimfrost

Female: Keply Opalia

District 10:

Male: Landon Ferr

Female: Willow Ulher (sorry not livestock)

District 11:

Male: Zohar Xever

Female: Nora Kine

District 12:

Male: Benji (Ben) THYME

Female: Sarabella Bennett

**THANKS!**

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_


	6. Final List!

**Thanks SO MUCH! Before we get started I would like to thank the ppl who submitted characters and didn't get a place!**

**THIS IS THE FINAL LIST!**

District 1:

Male: David Hart

Female: (loved both characters but...) Genieve "Genie" Connors

District 2:

Male: Easton Cahors

Female: Essa Murbast

District 3:

Male: Rathbone Hurwits

Female: Renna Hargent

District 4:

Male: Billa Scarlet

Female: Thalassa Lake

District 5:

Male: Tiran Mitel

Female: Kira Harrison

District 6:

Male: Ivellios "Inquisitor" Amakiir

Female: Velvet Fay

District 7:

Male: Taylor Evangeline

Female: Jacqueline Vansen

District 8:

Male: Terry Mohair

Female: Serenity Kistling

District 9:

Male: Mion Rimfrost

Female: Keply Opalia

District 10:

Male: Landon Ferr

Female: Willow Ulher (sorry not livestock)

District 11:

Male: Zohar Xever

Female: Nora Kine

District 12:

Male: Benji (Ben) THYME

Female: Sarabella Bennett

**THANKS!**

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_


	7. District One

**First Chapter...DISTRICT ONE! Just remember b4 u read I have never written one of these style stories, only normal fanfics and one-shots so I hope you like it!**

**Genieve Connors**

I wiggle as deep as I can into my warm, cosy bed, then sigh happily. I slowly drift off to the peaceful realm of sleep when, all of a sudden, I am chilled to the bone. I shiver violently. Then I feel a sharp smack on my cheek.

"Get up, Genieve!" shouts Rutha Indigo, my foster 'parent'. When I hear her shout, my sleepy (and probably bloodshot) eyes fly open and I shoot up out of bed. I don't want Rutha, of all people, to see me content in my safe haven. I absolutely despise her.

"Wha-?" I exclaim, and then stop myself. "What?" I repeat, in the usual monotone I use around her, well actually, around anyone I don't know (or don't like) much.

"Don't talk to me that way. I just wanted to inform you that" She pauses then looked at her watch. "That the Reaping is in three hours" Then she looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I say in my monotone with just a hint of annoyance. She mouths the word 'thanks miss indigo' slowly as if I am stupid and slow in understanding. "Thanks" I mutter. Rutha glares at me and stalks out. What an idiot.

After Rutha leaves the room, I can finally be myself again, finally think about the upcoming events. My first reaping. I know it is very important in district one to be in the games, unlike other, POORER districts, the games are not seen as a death sentence they are a privilege to attend, a huge honour. Then why don't I feel like it is? Since I have been moving from house to house I have never been properly trained, I can wield a knife alright but Im no wonderful killer. Of course I can't be sure about that since I've never tried. Maybe...maybe I should just volunteer, I don't have a purpose in life anymore; I have no family, no one who cares for me. Well there is one person, Cedar, my best friend in the world. After my....my parents...died, he stood by me. Didn't dessert me.

After what seems like a lifetime of thinking I move from my window seat, to my dressing table. I start brushing my hazel coloured hair, which flows down my back in a series of ripples. I peer into the mirror and decide if I am supposed to put a light coat of make up on or not. Yes, I answer myself, but nothing too dramatic.

My violet eyes are framed with extremely long and dark eyelashes after I finish lightly doing them with mascara. Then I move on to my mouth. It's a small mouth which most people call petite. I lightly coat my lips with a pink shade of lip gloss. Then I dress in a short, shorter than knee length gold cocktail dress, with ruffles from my waist trailing all the way down to the hem of the dress. I put on my mother's silver locket with her name, Evangeline, engraved on the back. I put on some gold roman sandals on my feet and Im off.

"I'm leaving!" I shout to Rutha and then race out of the house and go to meet Cedar at the reaping. Cedar is standing just outside the town square and Justice Building, leaning on a mesh fence, arms crossed, a serious expression his face.

"Her Cedar" I greet him.

"Hey" He looks at me properly for the first time today and smirks. "Nice dress" He flicks a lock of my hazel hair.

"Thanks, I just LOVE YOUR outfit." I retort making a comment at his cheesy formal slacks and shirt complete with bowtie.

"What?" He says catching me smirking at his bow tie. "It's classy, anyways how are you? Nervous, excited, it IS your first reaping. What a big girl." He says laughing. You see, Cedar is already 14. I am 13 in a month but I still fall into the '12's' category. I glare at him and shove him against a tree.

It feels weird, being so close to him that I can feel his hot breath on me. After a while he cups my face in his hands and kisses me, it's my first kiss. It is exhilarating and I love it. We pull away as the clock tolls and we are shoved into the town square.

Ten minutes later after frantic pushing and shoving the reaping begins for real. The mayor recites a boring speech then a capitol woman with electric blue hair and eyes bounces to the stage.

"Ladies first" she chirps pulling a slip out of the ball, "Belladonna Diamond!" A beautiful girl with coal black hair and sky blue eyes, which must be capitally, enhanced walks to the stage.

Before the girl even takes five steps I blurt out, "I volunteer!"

Slowly and stiffly I walk to the stage, white with fear. I barely notice all the huge girls glaring at me and Cedars anxious eyes. I finally look at him, he mouths 'I love you' and I quietly choke out 'I love you too'

"David Hart" is called out for the boys. I notice that is big, REALLY big with dirty blonde hair and tan skin. After the reaping is over, I am pulled into the Justice building then shoved into a train, ready to be sent to the Capitol...

**How was the first chapter? Please review. I promise the rest of the Reaping won't lag as much. **

**BTW the chariot chapters with be from the alternate POV's**


	8. District Two

**Thanks so much to those people who reviewed! BTW I have hardly ever written stories from a guys POV so I hope this is okay... :P**

**Easton Cahors**

I slowly chew my breakfast consisting of, an egg, a small bread roll with a generous amount of butter spread on top and half a glass of orange juice. For reaping day, it's not much, but I try to feel grateful since in the less fortunate districts almost no one can get this kind of stuff.

What is reaping day, you might ask? It's when the Capitol randomly picks out a female and male tribute for a stupid battle 'till the death. The purpose? For Panem's, mostly the Capitol's, amusement. I NEVER plan to volunteer for the Games, it's pretty important in district two to train for the games, but nowhere as near as important as district one makes it out to be. A boy I knew once, which I can't really call my friend, Jason Harkness, trained since he was 9 for last year's Hunger Games. He made it to the final 3 but district ones seductive, knife thrower Shimmer killed him.

"Easton!" my mum calls in her chirpy voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. She is wearing a stained white lab coat over a white shirt and black slacks. Mum's favourite, most expensive and now that I think about it, her only crimson lizard skin purse, is hanging down from her shoulder. It is a little bit ajar revealing her slightly yellowed rubber gloves, which, were just stuffed into it.

"Im gonna leave now for work," she says. Then mum adds "Im going to try to get some work in before the Reaping." She leans down and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I brush her off, her smile becomes tight. "See you then"

"Bye" I reply. Mum adjusts her coat and bag then walks out, closing the door behind her. My mother is so materialistic. Whenever there is a dress, bag, makeup or any girly kind of thing my mum fancies she buys it, and not only that, after she buys it she watches you like a hawk, ensuring that you don't come within a 10 meter radius of it. After all those years with my mum hardly being at home, I don't care for her much anymore. My mum (and dad) is very well known in the field of medicine in our district. Their medicines are not herbal but they're not as good as the Capitol types of medicines. My father is quite quiet, like me. Unlike me he, when angry, is not collected and calm. I haven't seen my dad the whole day; he probably went to work before six this morning.

The only person in my life who ever made it worth living was Tralle. She was a peacekeeper, a really nice one. We talked about everything and anything together; she taught me how to use a whip. Tralle covered everything from tripping to killing. That's before she got promoted to district one, the favourites of the Capitol. Regardless that she was 8 years older than me, we were very good friends, she was more than a friend to me, Tralle was my companion...

I comb my short, dark wavy hair down to just above one eye, which is weird for me since I hardly EVER comb my hair. I walk to my bathroom and splash water on my face. After I dry it, I make sure my green eyes and long eyelashes aren't moist making it look as if I have been crying or something. My button up shirt is lime green; I undo the top two buttons and roll the ends up to my elbows. I pull on a pair of khakis and then get on some brown dress shoes.

I walk along the concrete pathway towards the Justice building. I try to think about a range of topics, school, family and even clothes but my mind keeps leading back to the reaping. I sigh, running a hand through my, now curly, brown hair. I give into my brains urges, thinking about every possible outcome today could bring.

As I enter the 17's section in the town square, I realize, it's actually quite reassuring to think that Easton Cahors is written in fancy script on only one slip of paper, out of thousands. But the chances are NEVER in your favour when it comes to the Games. It's a lesson many have learnt the hard way.

The Reaping finally begins when the mayor welcomes us to the district 2 reapings for the 86th Hunger Games. Then Calipee, our bouncy escort for the HG's comes to the mic.

"Girls to begin" she squeaks. "Cecilia Brooks!" A doll -faced girl with fair skin and a shower of golden ringlets down her back takes stiff little steps to the stage.

"N-no, I won't let you" exclaims a girl with shoulder length frizzy dark red hair, wearing a ruffled cream and pink blouse and a pink puffy skirt with a cream lace fridge. She wraps her arms around the tribute. They pull her off Cecilia and take her to the stage. She tries to choke out something; I think it was "I didn't volunteer." Calipee takes down her name, Essa Murbast.

"Now for the boys" says Calipee looking a bit ticked off but still managing to smile. She reaches inside the glass ball and pulls out a slip of paper and reads out "Easton Cahors"

I look around the boys' section to find the tribute, hang on....that's me! I stroll to the stage as if it was any other day and stand on the stage. A few girls eye me and at that moment I wish I didn't wear such tight, revealing pants. Calipee smiles charmingly at me and then we are taken straight to the train station where all the camera's and crowd are trying to get a glimpse of Essa and me. I see district two pass behind me and I then for the first time in my life I feel a new emotion- fear...

**I hope this lives up to expectations!**


	9. District 3

**Thanks so much for the encouraging and critical reviews! Hope this chapter is just as good as the last one...!**

Renna Hargent:

"Renna Darling?" calls my mother. "Could you quickly grab some ingredients for breakfast? Oh and get some herbs from the garden" I follow the sound of mother's voice, finding myself in the kitchen. She is wiping her hands wearily on her red and white chequered apron, which is now very faded and covered in splotches of other colours, resulting from years of cooking.

"Okay" I reply quietly. My mum looks up at me and smiles gratefully, her dark green eyes tired.

I head outside, holding a small knife. I find a patch of parsley that doesn't seem too small and wiry, and cut off several snippets. I hear some shuffling, followed by some tweeting, right above my head. I look up quickly and see a small nest, with five cream with blue speckled eggs, leaning perilously on a thin branch. I see a flash of black and white, belonging to none other than the mocking jay, and then it's gone.

I feel my stomach grumble, and then look back at the eggs. My hunger gets the better of me; I place my foot carefully on a stub of a branch and pull myself up higher and higher until I'm sitting the slimmest of branches. I shuffle a bit forward and steal two of the eggs. I climb back down happily, a basket half-filled with basil, dill, and parsley and best of all, two large eggs.

After I shove the last piece of egg in my mouth and make sure no a morsel remains, I head upstairs to see how my little sister, Rinne, is coping with the day. More specifically, Reaping Day.

It is her first reaping, since she is only 12. I cautiously open our shared bedroom door. Rinne is reading a book, her dark brown her covering her face. When she sees me come in, the book is immediately snapped shut, and she looks up and smiles at me. Rinne is small for her age and a little bit of a late bloomer too. When she gives me her sweet grin, two teeth are missing, giving her more of a childish look.

"So... excited?" I ask Rinne. It is a very stupid question. Being excited... For a chance to kill or be killed?

She keeps smiling but a faint crinkle appears on her forehead, "uh... just nervous I guess."

"Mum and I woke up a bit on the late side, there are only a few hours left now." I looked around the room and realized that my first reaping outfit, a short skirt with a yellow daisy print and a white blouse with a yellow flower brooch pinned to it, is laid out on the single chair in the room. "Oh I remember that outfit." I exclaim pointing to the clothes.

Rinne smiles her sweet, crooked smile. "Yes, it's very pretty." She agrees. I run my hand over the smooth as silk material.

After our conversation, I sit on my half of the double bed and Rinne gets back to her book. I can't help but notice that Rinne looks a lot like me. We both are super slim and have tan skin, but she has dark green eyes and brown hair like our mum and I take after my dad, with dark misty eyes and black hair. I wouldn't say I'm undeveloped for a 15 year old, but I AM short.

A while later it's time for lunch. We have some of the district 3 trade mark bread topped with a bit cheese and lettuce. I sink my teeth into it, hoping this won't be the last meal I ever have at home.

After the meal Rinne races upstairs to get changed. I wait outside our door examining the ends of my short hair for split ends. I see the door open a bit. Rinne actually looks really nice, rather than cute, in the daisy themed outfit, and I wonder if I was really that small. I fix up her chocolaty brown hair into a bun, leaving her bangs down the sides of her face.

"Thanks Renna" she says, turning this way and that in the mirror. Then it's my turn. I find a dress lay out on the bed.

"Thanks mum." I whisper to myself. I pull it on and walk to the mirror. What my mother left for me is a body hugging, knee length shadowy grey strapless dress, which accentuates my figure. I decide to put a pair of dark grey velvet stilettos making me seem miles taller. I brush my side fringe to just above my right eye and then I'm ready. Well almost. I add a gold anklet with a pink teardrop, which has been in my family for what must be eons.

I walk out of the room, down the stairs and to my waiting family. My mum, dad and sister are all ready to go so we start walking. Right at the start my eyes find the ground, we pass people but I can't say I really see them. As you can probably tell Im not a very social person. I love few people, but those few receive an abundance of it.

Soon enough we reach the place where the Reapings are held. I say goodbye to mum and dad, and take Rinne to the 12's section before returning to the 15's section myself. After all the hustling and bustling we are ready. The mayor gives a speech on how great the capitol is and stuff and then it's... The Reaping.

A bouncy woman takes to the stage, and uses half of the set reaping time to flounce about in the spot light before finally piping in her fake voice,

"Ladies' Turn!" She puts her hand in the girl's ball and dramatically pulls out a name. "Rinne Hargent" The audience groans at a 12 year olds name being pulled.

Rinne? MY little sister! No they are not taking her....! Rinne slowly snaps into reality, her tan skin draining it a pale greenish colour.

"No...No... You can't take her....I volunteer!" I say stumbling forward and pushing the tearing Rinne back. I walk onto the stage still wobbly from fright.

"What's your name?" says the bouncy woman.

"Renna... Renna Hargent" I say. Surprisingly I sound a bit firm, more than I feel.

"Oh she must have been your sister." I nod numbly. While she is grasping a boy's name, I find my parents in the audience. They look absolutely horror struck. I smile weakly at them and then Rinne.

"Rathbone Hurwits!" The woman reads. A skinny boy that looks about my age, and no taller than me in heels walks to the stage. He is wearing a white coat with oil and soot covering it, over ratty jeans and a shirt my family would use as a rag. He has long brown hair with what looks like sun streaks and brilliant blue eyes. We shake hands nervously. Then I realize the reality of it, the boy who is shaking my hand will soon be one of my greatest enemies. Rathbone will be what stops me from returning home again...


	10. District 4

**Someone in my family just had surgery so I haven't been writing lately! (Combined with my writers block :P )**

**:'( Sorry, please review to tell me if this chapter is good, or if over the past week I have lost my writing ability **** Wait- Oh no! Another guy POV! **

District Four, Billa Scarlet:

I position my body correctly, focus my eyes on the shifting floors before me and take a huge amount of air into my lungs. I lunge forward, feeling that familiar surge of warmth in my chest as my body breaks the water's surface. The feeling of the cold waves beating against my tensed muscles somehow relaxed me. It always does. It always will.

Everyone in district 4, ranging from the poor to the highly ranked, have something inside them. It's smaller in some, larger in others. It is a kind of like our spirit is connected to the water, if that makes sense. I don't know if the other districts feel this about their main icon, since water is more animate than other things. Water seems to have feelings; it thrashes in storms and gently sways on a calm day.

I cut through the water effortlessly, keeping in time with the beat of the waves. Soon I started to do summersaults in the water, revolving round and round until I'm dizzy. When I finally come up out of the water, my eyes are a bit blurry. I grabbed for my towel and start drying myself. I suddenly shiver as a cold wind passes. I dress in my casual clothes and ruffle my slightly spiky black hair, with the moist towel, in attempt to dry it.

For a while I just sit in the dark, hugging my knees. I can tell, even though I have an obvious tan, my skin is pale from the cold. Suddenly there is a glint of something gold on the far edge of the water. The sun. I watch the wispy dark grey clouds morph into fluffy yellow, pink and orange ones with just a hint of purple on the edges, as the golden ball rises through the changing sky.

Right as the suns edge leaves the water, I hear my name. "Billa"

I whip around, just after I jump a mile. I see my twin brother, Tomi, smirking at me. I quickly feel foolish that my eyes, which are honey coloured in this soft morning light, are wide open, that my mouth is slightly ajar and that my body is in a defensive position.

"Wow, you would be a great asset to the Hunger Games" He laughs, looking at my position. My embarrassment soon turns to anger.

"Yeah, actually I was thinking of volunteering this year" I retort shoving Tomi, causing him to stumble backwards. Now it's my turn to laugh. He scowls as he regains his balance. Then he shoves me back, chuckling.

"So, my little brother, what are you doing here?" He says. Tomi likes to think of me as his 'little brother' since I was born 14 minutes after him. Well, he is kind of like a big bro to me but not because of that reason. It's because I'm, well, self conscious, so he is a bit over protective of me. But sometimes Tomi is good like that.

"Well I was enjoying the beautiful sunrise before you so rudely interrupted me, _twin brother_." I reply. He gives me his famous lopsided grin. Even though we are identical twins, we couldn't be more different. Tomi is sure of himself, NEVER cries and he is very popular. I, on the other hand, am cautious, cry if hurt inside and would rather hang out with nice, not too rough people. And of course all twins have some physical differences. My brothers hair is dark brown, where as mine is black, his eyes are darker than mine and the easiest difference to detect is probably the star shaped birthmark on my hip. But you can only really see than when Im in my bathers.

"We better get home before mum freaks out" Tomi says. As we walk along he periodically runs his hand through his spiky dark hair. Tomi thinks this makes all the chicks go haywire. I roll my eyes. When we finally get home, mom is frantic.

"Where have you two been?" exclaims mom. "I was so worried!"

"Mom, we just went swimming" I say, but I quickly regret those words.

"At this time? You could catch a cold... My little boys" she wails catching us in a tight embrace before we can run. "Now go to the table for some nice healthy breakfast!"

We obediently head for the table. I am totally famished from that morning swim, so I am happy when I see District four's salty bread on the table topped with shell fish. A typical breakfast here.

"Dig in!" My mom says, after we are fully washed.

"Hey Billa! C'mon!" shouts Tomi. I shake my head.

"No, go ahead. I don't think this outfit is Reaping material" I say, gesturing to my tightish Carolina blue T shirt and white and blue striped 3 quarter length pants.

Tomi shrugs, "Suit yourself. Seeya" He gives a small wave with his first two fingers and his off. He, along with his friends, decided to go to town before the rapidly approaching reaping. I really don fancy his friends.

I go to my room, to get ready. I slip on some plain dark brown jeans and a chocolate and white check coloured flannel shirt that brings out my eyes. I roll the sleeves up to my elbows and I am ready. This is a really typical outfit of mine; I don't really like the idea of getting so dressed up for the reaping. I would rather get it over and done with. What's worse is that we have to celebrate the reaping, because it leads to the Hunger Games. Im not a career tribute, as the other districts call us. Half of my brother's friends are.

While Im waiting to leave, I eat a small bite sized piece of chocolate from my stash. I have a huge sweet tooth and we hardly ever have chocolate, I guess the reaping is a good excuse.

"Billa? It's time to leave" Mom calls from the doorway. Before I leave, I slip a small smooth blue stone with little brown streaks trailing all over it, into my pocket. For comfort.

Twenty minutes later I am in front of the Justice building.

"Darling, I love you. Bye Bye" my mum farewells.

"Bye" I reply smiling warmly. I walk to the area roped off for 16 year old males. I jam my hands into my pockets. After the initial chaos a woman with blue green hair, which I guess is for our district's 'colour', comes to the stage.

"Girlies first" she says, like she does every year. I can hear the girls in the audience murmur unhappily as she places her hand in the ball. "Carol Spier!"

A girl who can't have been more than 14 came to the stage. She has long, straight dark copper hair that comes to her hips and she has bronze skin. Her lips are visibly trembling as she stands on the stage.

"I volunteer" exclaims an attractive girl in my year that happens to be my brother's lifelong crush. She has long blonde hair that falls down her back in a shower of ringlets, held back with a turquoise barrette clip. She is wearing a body hugging turquoise flowy dress and strappy high heels.

"I'm Thalassa Lake" she tells the woman, who responds with a huge smile.

"Now the boys!" she places her hand in the bowl and pulls out...

I grasp the stone and rub the smooth surface of it. "Billa Scarlet" I exhale and walk to the stage. I guess it had to be someone... I wave to my mom (who looks like she is on the verge of having hysterics) and Tomi.

I shake hands with Thalassa.

"Give it up for district fours tributes!" The capitol woman says. The audience gives one clap and that's it.

We are told to go to the train station straight away. Thalassa is positively beaming and I'm not sure what my expression looks like. I just hope its okay for the cameras...

**Pweese review... **


	11. District 5

Sorry I haven't written for soooo long... I officially hate skool: P Almost holidays= almost writing time! Please read my other story, Life after the Hunger Games!

District 5, Kira Harrison:

I sit, perched on my black and white check mattress on my bed. One of my legs is swung casually over the side of my bed, just the way I like it. It is such a nice day. The sky is a brilliant blue and the trees are a wonderful green, the same shade as my favourite colour. Maybe I will go on a walk today, a long walk.

I slowly get up from my content position and float to the kitchen slowly. My aunt May is mixing up a bowl of something, something brown and lumpy but like all her food, it smells delicious. Her light hair is falling over her face. A serious expression is written on her face, especially her concentrating blue eyes. Most people say others look younger in her sleep but Aunt May looks younger when she is happy and cooking. 30 years old max, when she is actually 37.

"Hey Aunt May" I say. She jumps up, scared and then half smiles.

"Good Morning, Kira" she replied. "You scared me"

I smile. "Yeah, you're really too easy." I cross my arms and jump from foot to foot, in an attempt to warm myself. I sit at the kitchen bench, "I think I might go on a walk today, it's so nice outside" Aunt May looked at me with a weird expression, so I tried to change the subject. "What are you making?"

"Your favourite, brownies." She says with a smile. My face lights up. Mmm... Brownies. I haven't had them for a while. Not since mum and dad were alive- I stop myself.

"Chocolate! Why, that's so expensive! Why did you buy it?" I say.

"To make brownies" she replies, shrugging her shoulders casually. I put my hands on my hips. "Okay, you know this might me the last time I ever see you"

It takes a moment for it to click. The Reaping! I slap my forehead. "I forgot"

She laughs at me, "I realised." I blush a shade of rhubarb, which only makes her laugh more.

"Ha Ha, very funny. If I die then you won't laugh" I snap, but I quickly regret saying that. Aunt May looks sad. Great. "I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I like to forget the Capitol and the games and all this stupid stuff never existed."

"Honey, we all do." Aunt May says about to give me a hug. "Oh no! The brownies!"

I watch and laugh, as May frantically runs around the kitchen in an attempt to save the little devils. But as always she manages to save them from any minor burns. I try to remember the taste of chocolate. It's sweet. It makes you feel all warm and mushy.

Aunt May serves me two brownies with a dollop of cream, a really expensive combination to make. I put a bit of cream on mine with a spoon and sink my teeth in. The brownie with cream is so rich and smooth. I eat and eat, and then pick up all the crumbs and place it on my tongue.

"Thanks so much May. That was delicious!" I exclaim.

Aunt May wrinkles her nose. "It's a bit sweet."

"Nah. It's perfect." I say smiling.

I fix my straight chocolaty brown hair just the way I like it. Then I put a thin layer of nude lip gloss with just a tinge of red, on my lips. In front of the full length mirror I can check if I look alright. My short emerald green dress, that matches my eyes exactly, starts coming out in little ruffles from my waist, until just above my knee. I am wearing little heels on plain black pointed shoes, on top of black knee socks. I look nice. Not entirely sexy but just pretty.

"Bye Aunt May!" I say rushing from the house, pausing briefly to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Have a nice time!" she calls after me. Was she joking? I turned around while running but I couldn't see her expression from where I'm standing.

"Yeh sure!" I shouted back.

Soon I was in town, I passed the bakery, the butcher, the dairy shop and soon I was at the Justice building set up. I straightened my hair and pulled down my dress. I spotted my best friends, Helen and Brittani. Helen looked really sexy; she had her black hair in a thin side plait all the way down to her hips. She was wearing a short clingy, black singlet dress with a transparent cropped black shirt on top which went up to her elbows. Plus she had more make up than me on. Britt had her chestnut brown hair in an elegant hairstyle made up of ringlets. She wore a pink and white check frilly dress with pink ribbons. It was short, when I say short I mean it was so high, I don't think it could be classified as her thighs. She was wearing white stockings and white high heels. It could only be described as little Bo peep, all she was missing was that sheep rounding tool.

"Hey chills and frills" I said to my friends, teasing them.

"Ha ha" said Helen tossing her plait over her shoulder. She 'disapproves' my 'annoying' personality. I just laughed.

"Hey!" said Brittani, throwing her arms around me.

"Watch the hair" I said jokingly. Britt pulled back, her big brown eyes alarmed. People with these cheery dispositions take things _too_ seriously_._

"I was joking!" I said. Britt's face relaxed into a smile. After we chatted for a while, the peace keepers ushered us into the section for 16 year olds.

The mayor gave the treaty of treason and then... the reaping. The escort for district 5, Semolina, stood on the stage. She was new. She was fidgeting and nervous.

"So, so... Um... well... Yes, the girls. I think we will do the girls first." I can't help laughing. My friends and I kept shooting each other weirded out glances. Her hand goes into the bowl. "Sorry if I pronounce this wrong" Good it can't be me. Who can't pronounce Kira? "Kira Harrison"

"W-what?" I choke out. My friends grab me instantaneously.

"No..." says Britt. Helen was clutching me. I pried their hands off me and talk small stiff steps to the stage.

Then the boys.

"The boy... ah... tirbute, no tribute is" Semolina puts her hand in and wiggles it around. "Tiran Mitel"

From under my mop of hair I was now using to cover my tear stained cheeks I see a small 13 or 14 year old boy. He looks so innocent. He has a small button nose and little brown eyes.

"Give it up for our tributes!" Semolina says enthusiastically. When no one claps she seems so foolish.

As Tiran and I leave the stage, I wave to Aunt May and then to Helen and Brittani, who are crying. I decide then and there THAT'S who Im fighting for. My aunt and my biffles...


	12. District 6

**I am so sorry this took so long! And yes Ivellios is very religious: P **  
Ivellios "Inquisitor" Amakiir:

The sun is just rising. I hold my hammer firmly in one hand, spin in around and hit my victim with much force. Its head smashes into a million pieces. I give a small smile and clean off my hammer. Of course my victim isn't a real person; God would punish me a lot if I hurt a person while training. My victim is a wooden stake, with a woollen jumper and a –now broken- melon. I pick up a shard of melon and take a bite.

"Mmm..." It tastes good. Most people in district 6 that live in the dirtier parts (where I am involved in dealings) are poor and can't afford things like melons, but I live in the (relatively) richer part.

I take my weapons, which I train myself with and head home. Ever since I got beaten up in the seedier parts of district six and got left with scars all over my body, I started training myself with a series of blunt but forceful weapons. It can be used for self defence and it would be useful if I was selected for the hunger games.

I reach home and put away my weapons in the tool shed and then proceed to the kitchen for breakfast. I see my mother cooking away in the kitchen; she always is doing something since Satan makes mischief for idle hands. I have my mother's black hair and pale skin and my father's red eyes and lean body.

Sitting at the table, I can finally relax for a moment, but my mother ruins the moment.

"Where were you this morning? Not off with those thugs again, I hope. I don't want my poor baby to be hurt again." She says. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"That was over a year ago now, mum! And Anyway I wasn't in the 'dirty' part of town" I retort..

"That's my boy!" she says smiling and places a bowl of food in front of me. "Now eat up"

"Thanks." I reply, putting a huge spoonful of porridge in my mouth.

"Wait for me!" I called out to my friends. It is time for the reaping. Adric, Jaret, Mickey and Xander were walking along, but they stop immediately when they heard me call. I'm like the leader of our little 'crew'. I hate when people push me around so I do the commanding. I push my long black hair out of my eyes.

"Hey Ivellios!" Jaret says. He is wearing a black shirt and black slacks, very dark especially with his jet black hair and dark eyes. I'm wearing a light clue dress shirt and brown dress pants.

"Hello" I say. "Let's go"

We start walking to the reaping and stand together in the 16's age group for males. I look to the stage and a man, for once, comes to the stage after the mayor's speech.

"Hel_lo_, district six!' He exclaims, still in a Capitol accent. His hair is white, his skin is paper white and he has piercing blue eyes which I can see even from the ground. "Now, to get to the point, the girl tribute is..." He puts his hand in the bowl. "Velvet Fay"

A tall, slim_ and_ curvaceous girl comes to the stage, she has thick brown hair and even though she is a tribute, her huge smile is only slightly faltering. She is in the same class as me and Jaret has a crush on her, but I can tell she really likes Hadrian, who is, like, her only friend.

My thoughts are interrupted when the man at stage says, "The male tribute is..." Once again his hand is rummaging through the boys bowl, "Ivellios Amarkiir"

I walk to the stage with confidence, God will protect me...

**I told you he was religious, just like eliasbloodmoon wrote him. Hope this is up to your expectations! Please review regardless!**


	13. District 7

Update time!

**Jacqueline Vansen:**

I lie in my bed, in the dark but still wide awake. Makenna stirs in the bed next to me and then becomes still again. It is eerily quiet but that's just the way I like it. It gives me time to think. I live in a house with 15 other girls, so I don't get much quiet time. My mum died when I was young, so my dad was so devastated he killed himself leaving me and my brother, Abe in this world alone. Since I'm not old enough to be a guardian, he was sent off to a boy's house and I was left in this girl's house. Not everyone here is an orphan, some just have drunken parents or are real rebellious kids that are disowned. I don't have any real friends, well there are people that I know well but I don't think that counts. People are actually relieved when one of us, unwanted girls is reaped for the Hunger Games.

The reaping, that's today! Gemma, a 16 year old sweetheart got chosen from here, a few years ago. She was the nicest girl I ever met here. She had long, up to her hips naturally layered brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. But by the time the Hunger Games finally got to her, the humorous spark in her eyes was snuffed out all together and she eventually died there, naturally. The audience, especially the districts, weren't too happy that one of their favourites died that year.

A glint of sunlight peaks through the ugly peach coloured curtains, and at that moment Ms Halprin bursts through the door,

"Get up all of you!" She says loudly. I groan, even though I'm wide awake. It's much more bearable when pleasant, quiet, Miss Button wakes us. "Do you have a problem, Miss Vansen?"

"No, Ms Halprin." I say with an attitude, sitting up. I brush the long strands of black hair out of my face and sigh. She marches passed each bed making sure everyone's awake, and then she turns on her heel and marches out. I look at the rest of the bleary eyed girls.

Here, there is one main clique of stuck up princesses, one group of badass gangsters and those quiet shy girls who just stick together for the sake of it. I'm the odd one out, I may be that skinny, pale weakling but I am strong and have quite the temper. I reckon, I should have been born with bright red hair to feed that fire, but my long black hair adds an air of mystery to me. To tell the truth, I have one 'friend'. Her name is Bethany Carlsiva, but I only see her sometimes when I'm out, because she is, well, the mayor's daughter. She has strawberry blonde hair with more of a gold tinge to it and she is quiet. But I see her only about twice a year, usually including the reaping. I wonder how's she's changed.

"What's up with Jackie?" laughs Isobel, in a mean way. "Are you in the capitol again?"

"No, I'm in some far off place where people don't check themselves out in the mirror every chance they have." I retort, smirking at her. Isobel stops fluffing up her golden hair in the mirror and glares at me.

"Whatever" she says, putting her white knee socks on. Everyone is required to wear a grey skirt, blouse, white knee socks and loafers as a uniform. Ugh, gross I know. Later on we change into our reaping clothes, at lunch time. Then we all walked to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"I know, right? He is, like, the cutest guy ever!" exclaims Validia in response to Isobel's remark. I sigh as the girls keep gabbing about some guy, over lunch. After everything that has happened to me, I have never really thought about guys- at all. Yeh, I might think someone's cute, but I have never had a crush before. My metal spoon breaks the surface of my soup and I pull it up to my lips. I repeat this process, without really thinking until my bowl is empty. I ask Miss Button if I can leave the table, and then I rush up to my- well 'our'-room.

My drawer consists of multiple pairs of my uniform and a few special frocks too. My mother's dress from before lies folded and untouched in my drawer. I decide that's the dress I'm going to wear to this reaping. I shimmy into the silky fabric of the dress and tie it up. I let loose my blue black hair and comb through it gently. I let my bangs fall messily to the front of my face and I pin my hair up with a silver comb inlaid with mother of pearl. I look into the mirror.

Hanging on my body is a stormy blue coloured halter neck dress with wisps of grey mist through it. It matches my glaucous blue (like the grey blue colour of the sea on bleary days) eyes exactly. I actually remind myself of my mum, except she was more curvy and overall more beautiful than I ever was or every will be.

Most of the rest of the girls are wearing pretty dresses too, although the prettiest by far is Danzella, wearing a three tone dress, with yellow, crimson and burnt orange. She has gorgeous auburn hair and orange brown eyes, so she looks great. Danni catches me staring and flashes me a quick smile. Soon everyone is ready, after an hour of makeup etc...

Ms Halprin and Miss Button escort us to the Justice building and lead us off to our age group areas. I walk and stand in the 17's area. I'm about the most petite one there. Soon Mayor Carlsiva, who is Bethany's dad, walks to the stage. Then I realize I haven't seen Bethany all reaping. I stand on my toes and look around for her and I can't find her. I sigh and get back on my feet. The tributes are then reaped,

"The lovely lady tribute is... Jacqueline Vansen!' she says. I feel shocked. No... I'm gonna die. After the initial shock, I feel everyone's eyes on me, so I just take normal length strides to the stage. Although I seem it, Im not weak. I listen up for who my fellow tribute is,

"The male tribute is Kristopher Cain" she exclaims. In the audience people sigh, after they see a young boy comes to the front.

"I volunteer" calls a strong voice from the audience. A really tall (compared to me) guy with tan skin and slightly spiked brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing really ratty jeans and a blue and black cheque flannelette shirt with sleeves rolled up to the wrists, which is rebelling the capitol, since we are supposed to wear 'special' clothes. But in my opinion, it only enhances his muscular body more. I catch a boy about the age of the boy reaped, flailing his arms around and shouting "No!" I assume it's the volunteering tributes brother from his urgency and his similar stature. Soon the tall guy is next to me.

"What's your name?" asks the woman, cheerily.

"Taylor. Taylor Evangeline." He replies.

"Give it up for district sevens tributes." She says clapping. Taylor puts his hand out for me to shake. My heart skips a beat and I gulp. This may be the first crush I've ever had...


End file.
